What Sakuno Sees
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: My own version of what happens at the end of ep. 63 when Sakuno goes to look for Ryoma. TezuRyo....onesided SakuRyo. Angsty for Sakuno only. All good for TezuRyo fans.


Disclaimer: never owned anything, and never will

Short little something I came up with while re-watching Prince of Tennis. This is a turn of events from the end of episode 63. Written in Sakuno's POV and a little angsty but just for Sakuno. Enjoy!

What Sakuno Sees

"Sugoi! You are so awesome! Hakugei, sugoi! Oh, and also directly returning that smash, what was it?"

"Higuma Otoshi?"

"Yeah, yeah that's the one!"

I chuckled this boy, Akutagawa Jirou, reminded me so much of Eiji-senpai, except Akutagawa-san seemed to sleep a lot more. Now it seemed like he was telling his friends how awesome his match against Fuji-senpai was. Oh, wait Fuji-senpai's match just ended so that meant next would be number one singles, Tezuka-buchou against Atobe-san. Oishi-senpai seemed to be ecstatic about the win, as he called Obaa-san to tell her the good news. I could tell when the subject dramatically changed when Oishi-senpai lowered his voice to almost a whisper. Arm? Was something wrong with Tezuka-buchou's arm? For that matter where did Tezuka-buchou go? And Ryoma-kun, where did Ryoma-kun go?

Thank goodness Tomo-chan wasn't here or she would have already started a riot. Another good reason was I didn't have to hear her yell out L-O-V-E and announce to the audience how much see loved Ryoma-kun. Because nobody could ever love Ryoma-kun as much as I do. Even though I may be afraid to tell him, I still love him and always will. Which lead me to my current predicament, where did Ryoma-kun? 

I looked left. I looked right. Yet, no Ryoma-kun.

"I wonder where, Ryoma-kun went?" Shiba asked looking around.

I was so worried I blurted the first thing that came to mind. "I'll go and look for him."

I ran from the occupied area as fast as I could. As I left the stadium I spotted the other schools and players Ryoma-kun would potentially be facing. There was Rokkaku chu, a school I'm not particularly familiar with, and Yamabuki, I remember them because Ryoma-kun hit one of their players in the face, Sengoku Kiyosumi, with my stringed ball. Oh, and the defending champions, Rikkai Dai, I bet Ryoma-kun could take on any of them. I'll have to reassure him. That is if I can find him. I've already past three tennis courts and still I can't find him. 

"I wonder where Ryoma-kun went," I said out loud still desperately searching for the object of my affection. To my left I caught the sound of a ball being hit. I turned to the source. "Ah, he's here, Ryoma-kun."

"Ahh…" I stopped in my tracks. Not only had I located Ryoma-kun but also the missing Seigaku captain. They seemed to be playing a match. I caught something about a three point rule but I wasn't exactly sure. 'Ryoma-kun is a playing a game against Tezuka-buchou?' I caught myself thinking. I had never seen these two athletes play against each other. But it seemed like they were very familiar with each other's playing styles. 

Why wouldn't they be though, they were on the same tennis team and they had probably watched each other a thousand times over in practice. Yet, something seemed different.

"T-twist Serve." I whispered in awe. Tezuka-buchou returned it as did Ryoma and so began their rally. "Ryoma-kun….." I managed to puff out seeing as my throat felt incredibly dry. Never before had I seen Ryoma-kun play like this. There seem to be a fire in his eyes, and he was smiling, a lot. Tezuka-buchou as well. They both seemed to be lost in their own little world of tennis. So much so that they didn't even notice I was standing there, hands clenching the chain link fence, mouth agape like a fish out of water. 

The two boys were playing as if speaking or perhaps dancing, a brilliant performance of serves and rallies. Ryoma-kun's body twisted and turned as he hit shot after shot back to Tezuka-buchou. Their eyes seemed to focus on only one thing, each other, watching the other move. It's as if their bodies were programmed to hit the balls returned to them. No consciousnesses just moving bodies. My trance broke when Ryoma-kun hit the ball one last time sending it over the line. He smirked to himself, probably calling his own return Mada mada, and said "Damn, its out."

Tezuka-buchou didn't even look back at the ball, no his eyes stayed trained on Ryoma-kun. "That's three points, times up." Ryoma-kun nodded shouldering his racket. It took me a moment to remember this was only a practice match to warm up Tezuka-buchou, but at the time it had seemed almost like a very real match. 

They still hadn't noticed me, that's okay, I will just wait for Ryoma-kun and then I will walk back with him. Ryoma-kun put his red racket back into his bag zipping it back up; Tezuka-buchou did the same. 

Both boys were sweating profusely but I was only focusing on Ryoma-kun and the sweat slowly running down his face. He must have been over heating as well for he pulled off his Seigaku regular's jersey….and oh my, he just accidentally pulled his shirt up revealing most of his torso. My mind wasn't focusing on the fact that he had pulled it over his head instead of just unzipping it, but who cares, I could see Ryoma-kun's torso which was glistening from the sweat running down from his neck to his waistline. I knew my face was turning red, extremely red. 

Tezuka-buchou seemed to be questioning Ryoma-kun as well since all he did was watch him. 

Ryoma-kun placed his jersey on the bench bending over to unzip it, very slowly. It was almost completely unzipped when somebody grabbed his hand stopping him from finishing unzipping it. Wait, that wasn't just somebody that was Tezuka-buchou _holding_Ryoma-kun's hand? No way, it must be hotter than I thought, if I was already hallucinating. 

Tezuka-buchou pulled Ryoma-kun back up into a standing position spinning him around to face him. Ryoma-kun wasn't really as short as everyone thought, okay well maybe in comparison to Tezuka-buchou, but that's not the point right now. The point is the two are standing chest to chest looking each other dead in the eye, Tezuka-buchou's fingers now laced with Ryoma-kun's. 

"What is going on?" I whispered to myself, feeling my chest constrict, almost as if my heart would break in two any moment now. I saw Tezuka-buchou's lips move forming one word 'Tease.'

Tease? What's a tease? I've only heard older girls called that so how can Ryoma-kun be one? But Ryoma-kun didn't say anything, just smirked, as his left hand, the one that wasn't being held, went under Tezuka-buchou's jersey and shirt. I was so flabbergasted at the sight that my body felt like stone, completely unmoving and without life or breath. Tezuka-buchou's and Ryoma-kun's fingers were laced together in a tight grip and Ryoma-kun's unoccupied hand was under Tezuka-buchou's shirt. 

Ryoma-kun eyes seemed to be looking around to make sure nobody was watching. His eyes passed right over me as if I was invisible. I wanted to jump up and down, wave my hands in the air, just to make them stop. 

When Ryoma-kun was sure nobody was watching, I died a little inside knowing that he didn't see me, his hand slid out from inside Tezuka-buchou's shirt to wrap his arm around Tezuka-buchou's neck. Tezuka-buchou's, no…..Tezuka's arm, for he was my rival now, around Ryoma-kun's waist pulling the boy flush against his own body. Then leaned forward their lips sealing.

I….I didn't know what to think. I couldn't have respect for Tezuka anymore because….he….he took my Ryoma-kun away. No, Ryoma-kun wasn't really mine now was he; I couldn't admit that I was in love with him. I didn't have the courage to yell it out like Tomo-chan did, or kiss him like Tezuka was doing now. All I ever did was blush and cast hopeful looks at him. 

But, he….right now……he was…oh my goodness…he has his tongue in another boy's mouth. I didn't know you could kiss like that. Again I had heard rumors of 'French kissing' but….

They really did seem to be enjoying themselves, since Tezuka seemed to be trying to pull Ryoma-kun closer, then physically possible, to himself. The tears were coming I could fell them, I wanted to let them fall, and I knew they probably would. I always seemed to be crying when it came to Ryoma-kun. Him accepting me, loving me, or just being around me is my everything, every since the day I first met him. 

After what seemed like forever, they pulled apart Tezuka lovingly stroking Ryoma-kun's cheek. I caught the words Ryoma-kun whispered when Tezuka tried to kiss him again, "You have a game, Mitsu."

Mitsu? That was a shorter version of Tezuka's first name, Kunimitsu, wasn't it? Why would….never mind I know the answer. 

Tezuka, with his hand still in Ryoma-kun's picked the forgotten jersey up; helping Ryoma-kun put it back on. Ryoma-kun, genuinely smiled when they noticed he would have a hard time getting the other sleeve on with their hands still locked, they released hands, so Ryoma-kun could pull his Seigaku jersey on. They simultaneously picked up their tennis bags, leaving the tennis courts.

Ryoma-kun was the bench coach, Tezuka injured his arm, and the hurt was evident in Ryoma-kun's eyes, but only to me and probably Tezuka as well. The matches ended, Ryoma-kun played brilliantly. But Tezuka was hurt, horribly; I had to berate myself for feeling somewhat elated at seeing his pain. I felt as if it was some kind of retribution for him stealing my chance with Ryoma-kun. The day he left for Germany, I thought my chance had finally come, that was until I saw Ryoma-kun and he was…..crying? Silent tears but crying none the less. 

Fuji-senpai seemed to be comforting him; it seemed I was not the only one aware of the 'relationship' between Ryoma-kun and Tezuka. Yet, as I watched those tears roll down his face, and his fists clenching Fuji-senpai's shirt, muttering 'why did he leave me? Why didn't he take me?' From then on I knew I would be nothing more than a background in Ryoma-kun's eyes.

A fangirl, loyalty never wavering, love always strong, and that was all I would ever be….a background. Because Ryoma-kun's heart belonged to Tezuka and nothing would ever change that.


End file.
